freedom_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Salmonoid/Plot
Plot Plot: The main events of a story and presented by the author as an interrelated sequence Plot. The train for a roleplay. A roleplay is always surrounded by a plot. Without a plot, your roleplay is shit, and unorganized. Traditional plots include: Heroes stop the villain even though they have no reason to, main character is struggling w/ an issue and everyone has to help them, etc. Plots like this are horribly repetitive and boring. When creating a plot, avoid using these cliché ideas. Here, allow me to explain- In order to avoid the cliché plots, make everything make sense! A hero must rise up with a reason, not just randomly. If you rise up because the plot forces you to, that isn't fun. In fact, you can have a roleplay with a bunch of characters that are oppressed for an extremely long time- and want to fight back but never get enough support. The heroes WON'T ALWAYS WIN. Face it. Having a repetitive plot with the heroes winning each time is extremely boring. It's never fun. Let the villain win, and see how relaxing it is. Let me show you some examples of what YOU do- Villian: is extremely overpowered '' Heroes: ''somehow win Villain: Excuse me but what the fuck? This is an example of a horrible plot. It makes no sense, and will never. Somehow the heroes win because the plot says so, and thats extremely boring. The plot should be flexible to a realistic point. Not to mention stories that arent flexible don't change anything and keep the characters static. Like stated in my last blog, static characters never change. Static characters ruin the plot, so DON'T use them, unless they have a GOOD reason. Examples of static characters: •Your OC: Never changes. Never seen any changes. Even after his niece's death, he is still his obnoxious self, and never remembers anything from previous plots. Therefore he never experiences change. •Mecha: He never stops coming after the heroes. Therefore he never learns a lesson. He may join the group for a while- but we know he'll always try to get light. He is repetitive and boring. Change him, and I will reconsider this. (No offense towards ya', this blog isn't towards hating you, more or less towards the actions you choose. I would love to see you improve. Ilyf <3 ) •Eggman: He. Never. Gives. Up. He learns nothing and remains the same through all the stories. Not to mention he IS THE VILLAIN 80% OF THE TIME. •Māgis: Static. But for a reason. She is never exposed to anything else, and is "brainwashed" by "Wonder" These characters are UNNEEDED. I will admit that one of my characters is static, and will be changed in the future. But you have no excuse. You are the owner of this server. You should be setting an incredible example. Instead all you roleplay with is static characters and allow everyone to be repetitive and boring. Which is extremely unfair to me. Let everyone do what they want as long as it isn't breaking the plot. This makes characters dynamic, which is great for plot, and makes the story intriguing. Some examples of dynamic characters. "Wonder": She hates the Fighters at first, but over time begins to have a neutral feel towards them. Before I was banned, I was going to allow "Wonder" to beg the Freedom Fighters to help her against DATL, and you would've seen how a roleplay with dynamic characters works. Instead, you were a horribly stubborn fuck, and banned me before any of my character's could get a plot. Fuck you. (Ily still <3 ) Parasites: Her characters change their minds after meeting the Freedom Fighters. And they change with every new issue they come with. The Freedom Fighters never change sadly, therefore her characters are extremely underrated. (Ilyt <3 ) I almost forgot- BE CONSISTANT. Your characters should not be in the future one moment, but have the settings of the past in the next moment. It DOESN'T MAKE SENSE. Your plot needs to make sense no matter what planet or universe you are in. Fuck realism? Screw you. You aren't a writer without slight realism to your plot. No plot is perfect. Just like the one I stated above. The heroes always win? NO! What are you, a toddler? Your characters aren't bloody perfect. The villains aren't either as well, but that doesn't excuse the fact that you always have to win. In conclusion, no plot should be repetitive for EACH STORY. Change it up a bit maybe? Sorry! But I can see through your bloody shit! Let the villains win. Reset the timeline if needed! Please! Give everyone a chance to experience change. If you don't like change, screw you and your antics. ✌ Category:Blog posts